What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?
by charmedsfan1
Summary: The rock & roll lifestyle has changed Craig for the worst. It brings the MannyCraigEllie triangle to a close. It also has Crash interaction. Takes place in season 6.
1. Chapter 1

** "What's it Feel Like to Be a Ghost ?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation.**

Okay so most Degrassi fans know that Craig returns in a two-parter called "Shake the Disease" in the season 6 of the real show Degrassi: The Next Generation. Well if you didn't know you know. Anyway I decided to write how I think the real episode of the show should go since I know the writers ae going to make Cranny look like..sht. So I'm going to write it the way I feel it should be wrote. Everything that has taken place throughout the ENTIRE series will stay the same. I won't change anything.

This story will feature the love triangle between Manny, Craig, and Ellie. However, other characters will also be in the story. I will feature a couple of Crash fans because, as much as I HATE them, I do think they should get some kind of interaction. I think by the end of the story fans from each couple will like the dialogue because I'm going to keep it realistic.

"What's it Feel Like to Be a Ghost" is that name of my fanfiction because I love that sound from Taking Back Sunday. Speaking of them, they will appear in this story as well.

So enjoy Cranny, Crellie, and Crash fans.

**Here's the offical summary:**

Craig Manning returns to town for the Toronto Music Festival that has everyone around the city talking. Craig's happy that he's an official superstar; He has his first hit debut out on the radios, he's opening up for Taking Back Sunday, and Joey is considering moving with him to Vancouver to support his dream. Manny puts behind her questions of why Craig hasn't spoken to her in months and decides to enjoy Craig while he's in town. And Ellie realizes that now that he's back in town that she's not over her crush on him. However, Craig's returned a very changed man. He's more spontaious and no one can predict his next move. So exactly how much has the music world changed Craig and what does Leo Davies have to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Degrassi characters. The beginning of this story takes place in Vancouver with Craig. So I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment.**

_**"The eyes behind the door are burning a hole through my back.**_

_**The invisble vibe we have is twisting my heart,**_

_**but baby I know you love me.**_

_**'Cause I love you like the moon and stars love the moon.**_

_**Your kiss is like fire feeding in my soul,**_

_**Your touch is like lightening gently rubbing my skin.**_

_**Hurt me baby **_

_**'Cause I'll love you anyway**_

_**Yeah I'll love you anyway"**_

The words from Craig's new single "I'll Love You Anyway" rolled off his tougue with pleasure. The crowd was going way. Girls screaming his name and throwing their phones at him. Manager after manager eying him with smirks. Craig saw Leo standing in the back talking to the club manager.

"Thank you everyone!" He said._ I can't believe I just performed in front of 200 hundred people, he thought._

Leo walked over to him headtly. They did they're usual hand shake whenever Craig knocked the crowd dead. They had become best buddies. After leaving Toronto they immdeatitly jumped into the studio and started recording Craig's debut Cd. Craig worked non-stop with writing lyrics about his entire life. Leo had took him to strip clubs, out for beer...Y_eah I'm soo living the rockstar life. _They had just recenlty finished recording the album and now they're road tripping all over Vancouver to promote his debut single. And so far it was going great.

"Yo Craig man you rocked it like hell out there," Leo hugged him as he said this.

"Really?" _Craig loved whenever Leo told him he was great. _"You didn't think my vocals needed work or anything?"

"Buddy you have to stop worrying about your vocals. They're fine and exaclty on key. What you need to be worried about is this!"

Leo pulled a Toronto Music Festival flyer and threw it at him.

"Look what your man got you in!" Leo grinned.

"Oh my god! Leo this is the Toronto Music Festival! You, you got me into this?" _Yes I'm going to be an even bigger star! _Craig said excitedly.

"I had to pull a few strings but yeah I got you in. Now listen Craig you're going to have to work hard if you want to win this thing. That means pratice after pratice. And you know what else?" Leo comes closer as he says this.

_All of Craig's insides stop functioning. Whenever Leo got serious like this Craig knew it was time to do **it** again. Leo had got him into **it** a cuple of months ago. At first he knew it was wrong and protested that his music could still be just as good without **it. **But Leo had convinced him time after time so Craig gave in. At first **it **was strange. But then he began writing more and more songs and was recording more and more of his album each day. Then it was about the music anymore. It was simply about feeling good. But Craig knew his fame had to come with a consequence but then he realized he didn't care. He's not going to stop doing **it** and abandon his music career. So he continued..._

Leo starred at Craig with a blank expression. "You do know what you have to do right Craig?

"Of course. Wouldn't want to ruin my career now would I?" Craig said. _Even if it means I'm ruining myself, he thought._

**So please comment and tell me what you guys think about this so far. Should I continue or stop while its still good?**


End file.
